New Encounters
by Praeclarus
Summary: Part 2 of 6 - Second following Innocence & Betrayal


_New Encounters_

 _Author: Jessy~Rae Haas_

 _2017_

Ville looked around at the bloodshed in the main hall of the house. He started to panic when he could not find Rae or Markys anywhere. He decided to search the back of the house in case they ended up getting pushed back by the horde of Cambion's that descended on the house only hours earlier.

"MARKYS?" he heard silence. "RAE?" he waited for a moment, still nothing. "Fuck me..." he said quietly.

Several lives were unfortunately lost, he knew that it could possibly be no longer safe here as long as Lukas was still alive. Ville ran downstairs to see if he was still chained up, and indeed he was. He also found Markys and Rae down here as well. He went over to them to check and see if they were ok. As he checked over Rae, Markys came to and noticed that Ville was down here as well.

"How is she? She took a pretty hard knock to the head. Her and I got separated." Markys explained.

"She seems to be ok. She just needs some rest and some blood. She should be back to her normal self." Ville explained.

"I'll take her upstairs so she can rest." Markys said. He eased himself over to her, hoping that he had enough energy to flash step the both of them to their room. Ville watched as Markys struggled a bit.

"No, stay here, I will take her upstairs. You aren't the only one around here who has the ability to flash step you know." Ville laughed a low laugh.

"Thank you. I knew you were a good person to keep around." Markys chuckled. He leaned on the banister of the staircase as he watched his best friend take the love of his life to their room.

Ville lay Rae down in her bed carefully. He went over to the mini fridge in the room and unpacked a couple of blood packs for when she came to and left them on her bedside table.

Ville went back downstairs to find Markys who managed to find his way up to the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter with an ice cold whiskey in his hand. "Don't you think you should feed to regain your strength instead of alcohol?"

Markys laughed, "I will be fine. I'm a lot stronger than she is. A knock to the head for me won't slow me down." He took a sip of his drink.

"You are too reckless for your own damn good, you know that? One day it's going to catch up with you." Ville said grabbing a glass out of the cupboard to join his buddy in a drink or two. "So what happened? I lost sight of the two of you?"

"I'm not really sure to be honest..." Markys trailed off for a moment trying to recover what happened. "Rae and I got separated between a group of Cambion's and isolated her. I lost sight of her for a moment when I heard her heading for the basement. I went after her because I knew they were going after Lukas. If they had set him free, surely she would be dead. I'm not sure how Lukas is still here though. I thought for sure that if her and I were knocked out he would have been gone..." Markys was a bit confused at this point. "I should probably get upstairs. Get some rest Ville."

Rae sat up in her room. Her head was spinning like a roulette table and her vision was slightly blurry. "Markys, is that you?"

"Yes my darling. How are you feeling? You took a pretty bad knock to the head." He explained.

"I feel like a freight train hit me, but I'm ok." Rae said, reaching over to grab a blood pack, grimacing at the thought that she had to drink from a bag.

"You need it, just drink it." Markys said smiling at her. He knew how stubborn she was. She would have much rather fresh blood, at least it was warm.

Once she finished her pack, she was curious about him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright. I'm more worried about you. I am so glad that you are ok." Markys said.

Rae then noticed the scratches on his hands. "How many were there?" she asked.

"Only about sixty five to about seventy." He answered as he moved her hair behind her ear, giving her a final check over.

"How many did we lose?" she asked again. Rae cared very much for her coven.

"A few." Markys could not take his eyes off her as every scenario went through his mind if she happened to turn up dead. "You should probably get some rest my love. Don't worry, I am not leaving your side tonight." He watched her lay back down, and as she closed her eyes, she looked so peaceful drifting away into an R.E.M state of sleep. He then lay on his back and stared out the window, almost admittedly horrified that he almost lost his soul mate.

The next night was unusually quiet, and very dark. Everything was silent and still, it was as if the entire world was dead. Markys was pacing the floor as he had woken up to her not being beside him leaving him rather bothered, he knew Rae seemed to be rather distracted and tonight he was waiting for her to come home. He had not even noticed Lytasha enter the living room.

"Markys?" she hesitated as he was a bit intimidated by him.

"Hmm?" he answered rather flatly, not looking at her.

"Where is my sister? I haven't seen her..." she said quietly.

"She could be out hunting. I haven't seen her recently either." Markys replied.

Lytasha quietly left the room. She decided to wander around the house until her sister got back. Lytasha wandered the halls and she saw a soft glow coming from a room not so far from her. She carefully approached the door, and when she looked in, she saw the most beautiful man sitting in the chair behind the desk. Surely she knew that this was Aaron. She couldn't quite see his face this time.

"Aaron?" Lytasha asked shyly.

Aaron looked up at her, he looked rather flustered. "Lytasha... you are looking much better. How do you feel?"

"Fine I suppose. I'm not entirely sure what happened..." She answered.

"Is there something I can help you with my dear?" He asked quietly.

"Umm, I was wondering where my sister was?"

"She's probably out hunting..." Aaron kind of looked at her sideways he knew something was bothering her. "Is something wrong?"

Lytasha stared at him for moment, still frozen to her spot like someone had glued her feet to the floor.

"You know you can come in and have a seat. I'm not going to hurt you. If anything I will protect you with my life." He reassured.

Before Lytasha spoke, she looked around the room. She was known to be a bit of a bookworm. "What happened to me? I mean why am I here?"

Aaron eyed her for a moment, not sure if he should answer this question, since this was Raychyl's sister after all, but since he was in love with Raychyl and have always been, he took it upon himself to answer the question anyway. "You were attacked and a couple of my vampire's found you in a park, and since they knew who you were they brought you here to keep you safe." At that moment he quickly scanned her over, and noticed the two bite marks in her neck.

Lytasha looked back at him, knowing what he was looking at. "So I am a vampire now? How does that work?" she asked.

"It was the only way to save your life. Raychyl didn't want to but she didn't want to lose you either so I gave her the choice. Let you die, or turn you into one of us..." he trailed off, hoping she wouldn't freak out. Lytasha remained surprisingly calm.

Lytasha was slowly walking around the room looking at all the books. "What are these books?" she asked curiously.

"Mostly history of the bloodlines. There are only a couple hundred covens left around the world, so it's very important that our kind stick together and not turn against each other. The fate of the world is in our hands right now." Aaron explained.

"There's more of us out there?" she asked. Her thirst for knowledge was undeniable.

"What a young mind you have... if you would like to, you can borrow the books in here if you like to read." Aaron said.

"Thank you." She said. "So this is pretty cool I guess, I thought vampires were just a myth, you know kind of like an urban legend." She added as her eyes became fixed on a specific book, it had her family name on it. She reached up to retrieve it but couldn't quite get it so Aaron gave her a bit of a hand. Lytasha watched as the book came off the shelf and floated down to her level so that she could reach it. She turned around and looked at Aaron, completely astonished.

"Don't tell your sister I can do that. Actually tell no one..." Aaron said smiling as her reaction amused him.

"But why? That's like an advancement in your genetics..." Lytasha said.

"Biology buff are we?" He laughed.

"I love science." She replied sitting down on the couch only feet from him.

"Well, if you must know little one, only the oldest of vampires can use telekinesis. It's not something that is easily learned. It takes centuries of practice if you want to learn." Aaron explained and as he did so, he watched her eyes light up. "I can teach you everything I know if you like but you have to be dedicated and focussed.

"YES! Oh my god yes! But when you turn humans to vampire, why does that trait stay within the sire?" Lytasha was suddenly really excited and yet more curious than ever.

"Because it is a trait that is learned and like I told you, it takes centuries to learn it. It's all about becoming one with your mind and learning how to focus on one specific thing without becoming distracted so easily." He explained.

Across the house, Markys was still pacing the floor when Ville found him, "Dude, what's the matter? I thought you were upstairs with Rae."

Markys looked at him; Ville noticed something in him that was different, but only for a moment. "She hasn't been home. She must have gotten up just when the sun went down."

Ville was confused, "Why would she leave after what happened here? How long has she been gone? More importantly, why aren't you out there looking for her?"

"I don't know why she left she never left a note, which is unusual for her. She's only been gone for an hour or two so it's really no cause for concern of that magnitude to go looking for her. I imagine she is with Raychyl because Lytasha came in looking for her too." Markys explained.

"Hmm, maybe they just went out to let off some steam or feed. I know how she hates the bagged blood." Markys said.

Moments later, both Rae and Raychyl walked through the door, both drenched in blood but laughing. Before Markys could say a word to her, she went up to him, placed her hand on his neck and gave him the deepest, most passionate, most blood thirsty kiss he had ever gotten from her. It did not take him long to stand up to the occasion, and instead of having to move and cause embarrassment he just flash stepped them up to the bedroom.

"Well I guess we know what they'll be doing for a while." Ville said with a laugh.

"I suppose so..." Raychyl never really talked to Ville, so she was playing him off.

He eyed her for a moment, he could tell that she was a bit uncomfortable in his presence. "Would you like to join me for a drink and a smoke?" he asked.

Raychyl hesitated for a second before she answered, "I don't smoke but I will join you in a drink... if you don't mind having company that is." Raychyl was quite reluctant to join him.

"So what made you want company? I see you wander around here like you are living inside your own head." Raychyl commented as they walked to kitchen.

"I'm not always a solitary animal you know..." he said as he poured 2 glasses of red wine, handing one to her.

"I can't get a read on you though... What's your story?" Raychyl asked as they proceeded outside.

Ville looked at her with a look on his face that worried her. "You know why that happens right?"

"What? That I can't get a read on you? Please, Ville, no offense or anything as you are very attractive and definitely my type, but I've been in love with Aaron for quite a long time and we have already bonded ourselves to each other—" Ville noticed Raychyl pick up speed as she was speaking and he smiled at her.

Raychyl smiled back at him. "I was just messing with you Raychyl. I'm harmless. I know my boundaries. I know _all_ about you and Aaron. You need not worry." He said. "At least I got a smile out of you though." He added taking a puff of his smoke, looking at her from out the corner of his eye.

"Seriously though, I see you hanging out with Markys and Rae quite a lot... High school bro's or something like that?" Raychyl asked, stealing the cigarette from him.

"I thought you didn't smoke..." He said smiling at her.

"I don't. I used to though. On occasion I will sneak out for one to take the edge off. I used to be a major bitch when I got here. Rae suggested that I have a cigarette every once in a while to chill out." She explained as she stared up at the stars.

Taking his cigarette back from her he caught a glimpse of what must have been her human side. This made him smile as well. It was nice to know that the rough and tumble chick had a soft side.

"Anyway, you wanted to know my story. Markys and I have known each other for as long as I could remember. We were orphans, until a family member of his took both of us in." Ville explained.

"Oh? When did you go through the change?" Raychyl asked.

"Oh, I'd say somewhere around 8 years old I think... maybe younger. I don't really remember it all that much. Markys did too, so we went through it together." He replied.

Raychyl froze. She knew what that meant. It meant that Ville and Markys were pure bloodline descendants of ancient vampires... the purest of the pure.

"Something wrong?" he asked, as he had felt her energy tense.

She quickly played it off as nothing. "So if that's true then, how come I don't remember you being at the same high school as us? Because that's where Rae and Markys met meaning you have known Rae for a long time then too..." she said.

"I was there but not very often. I didn't think education was all that important considering being a vampire and all... I mean how is "human" history going to do me any good in such a life?" he confirmed it. Markys and Ville had been vampires since the day they were born. Which meant them being an orphan was not an accident. Their mother's died giving birth to them. Raychyl wondered if Rae knew this at all.

"You sir are a very complex being but I think it's refreshing for a change. Things tend to get pretty mundane around here. It feels like it's all the same damn shit, all the fucking time."

"That's because it's an actual coven, run by rules and a Magistrate that tells you what you can and can't do without him knowing about it..." Ville said. "I'm surprised actually that you are still here..."

"I have to be, for my sister and Aaron of course. Besides I have nowhere else to go."

Ville looked at her only to wonder if she was actually afraid of leaving.

Markys and Rae lay back in their bed, panting, out of breath and a little bit sore. "So what was that all about? I mean, not that I have any complaints whatsoever about what just happened here..."

Rae hesitated as he watched her. She wasn't sure how to say it other than to just say it. "Markys, first of all, you should know that I left early this evening because I had a doctor's appointment. I came back drenched in blood because I was angry and needed to let off some steam. One night while you were out patrolling, I felt unusually sick so I went to the doctor to find out what was going on..." she paused for a moment and looked away before she continued, "Markys I was pregnant..."

Markys carefully listened to her choice of words. He learned to do this centuries ago because he had a habit of not listening to her which caused a lot of the fights that they used to have. He noticed that she used the word 'was'. His heart broke but he knew what that meant. Her body could not handle a pureblood vampire growing in her womb. It was simply too much and her nanocells ultimately ended up killing it.

"I hate to say it Markys, but I will never be a mother and I'm sorry but you will never be a father." Rae started to cry. She wanted to be a mother one day and when she found out that she couldn't... well, all hell broke loose.

Markys was silent for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say at the moment. He grabbed on to her and held her close consoling her. Rae was surprised that he had reacted this way as she knew he wanted to be a father as much as she wanted to be a mother. "What would you have named him or her?" he asked softly.

"If we had a girl, I was going to name her Satrinah. If we had a boy I was going to name him after you."

"It is however unfortunate but things happen for a reason right? Think of it this way, at least we can focus more on each other..." hoping to get a smile out of her and it was a success. All of a sudden she felt her head get heavy and before long she fell asleep.

Natylie was in a bit of a mood. Loghan wasn't sure why. "Natylie would you talk to me, please?" He asked her, almost pleading.

She looked at him with a look of disproval. "How can you fucking sit here and expect that we would be ok after the Cambion's showed up here last night?"

"They aren't after us in particular; simply put we are just in the way. They are after Raychyl's sister."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME LOGHAN?" she yelled. Loghan was not used to seeing her this way.

"What?"

"Loghan, Aaron is not going to want us to stay here anymore, at least when he finds out that we sat this one out. He is going to suspect that we are up to something, and trust me, that's not a good thing!"

"Aaron already knows that Lukas was the one who did this, we are perfectly fine."

Natylie had grown frustrated with him to the point that she thought that she was dating an idiot. "What's he going to do when he finds out that we were nowhere to be found when the Cambion's ran into this house?"

In response, all she got from Loghan was a look like a deer in headlights. She grew even more frustrated. It was at that point when she thought she should talk to Rae and Raychyl. She left her room with the door slamming beside her.

It did not take her long to find Rae's room and knocked on the door. "What?" it was Markys' voice coming from behind it.

"I wish to speak with Rae." Natylie was hoping that Markys would not come to the door. Natylie stood and waited for a moment and then she heard his footsteps come to the door. "Shit..." she muttered to herself and she bolted to go find Raychyl instead.

Natylie found Raychyl outside talking to Ville still. "Raychyl, can I talk to you for a moment?" Just as she said this, Ville looked over at her with a less than impressed expression on his face. She immediately felt uneasy.

Raychyl came inside. "Natylie, where were you and Loghan last night? You know that Aaron is not happy with the two of you right now..."

"I know. I tried talking to Loghan and he just doesn't seem to get it. He seems to think everything is fine, somehow has it in his head that it's justified because we can patrol during the day..."

"My god Natylie... you're my best friend and everything but I don't know how the two of you are going to talk yourselves out of this one. It's not the first time the two of you have bailed on us like that. He's going to think that the two of you had a hand in this."

"It's not my fault Raychyl. Loghan was the one who stopped me from helping you guys. He said that we should sit this one out."

"He says that every god damn time. Natylie, I think you need to make a decision here..." This came from Ville as he came inside.

Natylie's gaze slowly slid over to him. She then felt another presence in the room and it wasn't Rae or Markys. She knew that it was Aaron. Her head dropped, as did her heart right into the pit of her stomach.

"Natylie, may I speak to you privately?" Aaron asked calmly.

"Yes my lord." She replied quietly and followed him into the living room where she had a seat on the couch as he closed the doors and sat across from her. She had no idea what was about to happen here.

"Natylie, I understand that you and Loghan bailed out on us last night. I cannot have that happen in this coven. We are meant to be a solid unit, otherwise we should be exterminated and let the Cambion's take over the world. Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Natylie took a moment to choose her words wisely. She really did not want to leave Raychyl and Rae behind. "Loghan told me that we should sit this one out. I wanted to stay and fight because as you know Raychyl and Rae are my best friends and have been since childhood but instead he pulled me away. I didn't have a choice."

Aaron, who still looked upset with her, took a moment and summoned Loghan. He waited... ten minutes had passed with no sight of Loghan. "Hmm, it seems he has fled the compound. However, this conversation stays between us and I will make sure that the Magistrate or Council stays out of this. Thank you for being honest." His face seemed to switch expressions as he had believed Natylie would never betray her friends.

Natylie, extremely angry by this point, did not know what to say. Her heart broke. She instantly felt widespread sorrow through herself. Loghan was supposed to be her soul mate and totally left her behind. Moments later, Markys barged into the living room.

"Markys, before you speak, I know." Aaron said calmly.

"So what's to happen to her then?" As he motioned to Natylie. Natylie then felt like she did not belong there anymore.

"That's up to her, as far as I can read she is telling the truth. She has two options."

Natylie's ears perked up. "Which are..." she carefully spoke.

"You can remain a Lycan in this coven if you like, though you will remain an outcast, or, and this suggestion is a huge decision, and hasn't been done in a very long time, centuries even, and we would have to awaken William for this, but we can give you a complete blood transfusion and have your blood replaced with vampire blood. This is slightly risky but it can be done."

"Aaron, do you know what you are talking about here?" Markys looked in disbelief.

Aaron put his hand up signalling Markys to stop talking. "Now, Natylie, this process is a lengthy one, as we would have to cycle the blood through your body over the course of two days to make sure that every last Lycan blood cell was removed from your body."

Natylie looked at Markys, who was eyeing her down, she then looked at Aaron and made her decision quickly. "Transfusion. I refuse to be a Lycan anymore."

"Alright, well, let's go awaken William." Aaron said.

A few nights later, William had been awakened and returned to full strength. He came upstairs to speak to Aaron. "Aaron, where is the Lycan?"

"She must be upstairs. I will have her summoned." Aaron said.

Moments later, Natylie was standing in front of Aaron and William. "You ready to do this?" William asked.

Natylie nodded. She was extremely nervous. Aaron and William took her downstairs and asked her to strip down to her underwear. "The less clothing the better this will go." William said.

Natylie climbed on to the table in the middle of the room and she was then strapped down. William and Aaron started to put the transfusion machine together, hooking up a good dozen or two vampire blood bags. They then placed all the needles into every main artery and vein in her body, she was starting to feel like a pincushion. She noticed a bit of a burning sensation in every injection site. Every part of her began to twitch.

William noticed this as well as Aaron. "Don't worry, this won't be lasting damage, nor will it last long once we start the process. Just bear with it for a bit." William said quietly to her.

Natylie tried to put herself at ease and ignore the sensation. She closed her eyes and drifted off. William had to give her a powerful sedative to knock her out through the process.

"I will stay with her to check on her every couple hours. This is too risky to ignore."William told Aaron.

Aaron went back upstairs to his room where he found Raychyl laying in his bed wearing nothing but her skin tight leather pants. He smiled at her as he made his way over, not breaking his eye contact.

Markys went back upstairs as well, feeling the need to go hunting. He was craving some fresh blood. He was getting ready when Rae awoke. "Where are you going?"

"Hunting. Would you like to come?" He asked quietly.

Rae's eyes lit up. She would love to get some fresh blood, and run through the night. It had been insanely humid the past few nights and loved coming back to the compound when the fog was starting to set in the air.

She quickly got dressed with Markys, and they left together. As they were out Markys asked her a question. "How are you feeling about the whole situation of losing the baby?"

"Actually, much better. I have come to terms with the fact that I can't have children. I'm just thankful that you didn't leave." She said.

Markys stopped and looked at her. "Rae you know I wouldn't leave you over that. That's pretty shallow don't you think?" he looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just think that sometimes there are things that I think you would want but I think that's just my insecurity getting the better of me."

"You know I love you more than anything in this world, more than myself." He said. Just then he picked up a scent. His eyes flashed into hunt mode. "You smell that?"

Rae closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose. "Smells pretty darn sweet to me. It's back this way."

Markys followed her and as they got closer to the target, they heard loud music. "Perfect." he said quietly picking out his perfect dinner. Rae had already chosen hers and went after it.

If the Magistrate had found out that Markys and Rae occasionally indulged in real human blood there would be serious consequences as vampires are forbidden to openly feed on the living. Markys and Rae were smart about it though as they would clear the victims' memory of what happened.

As Rae was feeding on her victim, she noticed something different about the blood. It didn't taste quite right but kept feeding anyway. When she got her fill, she took off and went and sat on a roof top waiting for Markys. As she was sitting there, she started to feel a little bit weird. "Ah, shit..."

Moments later, Markys had joined her. "Rae... what's the matter?" he placed his hands on her face and looked into her eyes. They were redder than he had ever seen them. She was not stable on her feet and the sun was about to come up so he had to get her back to the compound right away.

Markys placed Rae on the couch in front of the fireplace when he got back. "What happened to her?" Ville asked who happened to be in the room.

"Don't tell Aaron this... uh, where is he?" Markys asked before he continued.

"He's been preoccupied with Raychyl for the last several hours. Actually I've noticed a pattern and I think she does it for Rae actually." Ville said.

"What do you mean?" Markys asked.

"She seems to keep Aaron occupied when Wednesday nights roll around, which means Wednesday nights are nights when you and Rae go out to get some fresh blood." He explained.

"Yeah, and I think this time Rae got one who had a shit ton of ecstasy in his blood." Markys said.

Ville laughed. "So she's high right now..."

"Very! I have to go get her a glass of water. Can you watch her? I will be right back."

"Yeah sure man." Ville had never seen this before. He had always steered clear of any club or bar when he wanted to indulge in fresh human blood.

When Markys returned, he set the glass on the table and tried to wake her up. He watched her for moment and then her eyes had opened, still as red as they were before. "Ville, can you leave please?" She requested not taking her eyes off Markys.

Ville said nothing. He just looked at Markys and smiled. Markys knew what that look meant.

He looked back at Rae who looked like she was sizing him up as a meal. Markys knew she was in a playful mode.

Despite the fact that she was high as a kite, Rae was fully capable of realizing what she was doing. She never broke her gaze from Markys. She climbed into his lap and as she pressed her chest against his, she could feel her own breasts starting to push out the sides of her backless tank top that she was wearing, as she kissed him. Markys did not want to take advantage of her while she was high but he knew that if he didn't then he wouldn't hear the end of it so instead of her being high alone, so he broke the kiss and took her wrist to his mouth. He could smell the sweet blood through her skin. It was incredibly intoxicating and he could not resist. His uneven incisors immediately lengthened and he didn't hesitate to break the skin and join her in her escapade.

Rae's head dropped back as she remained in his lap, revealing her pale skin on her neck along with two sets of puncture marks that were his. He kissed her neck, teasing her. He placed his hands on her back and firmly slid them downwards. Rae happened to be wearing his favourite pair of jeans. Markys slid his hands right into the back of her jeans and it was then he noticed that she was wearing a thong. He moaned as he pulled her close. Rae loved every touch. The warmth of his lips on her neck was more than she could handle but managed to keep herself together. She reached back and untied her tank top and it fell into their lap. Rae watched Markys' reaction when he looked up at her. His eyes were filled with bloodlust.

Markys slid his hands back up and pulled her in, burying his face in her chest. Markys felt her completely relax and at that moment, he felt her grind herself on him trying to get him excited, it didn't take long. Markys felt her hands down at his belt and undid his pants. He felt relief the moment he was free. This was going to be a long day of passion ahead of them.

The following night, it had been raining outside. Rae and Markys had not slept yet. Instead they sat in the living room wrapped in a sheet and giggling. The living room door opened and it was William.

Rae's expression dropped. "Rae it's ok. I was awakened for a reason. No need to be formal. I guess it was a good thing we installed a linen closet in here. I see the two of you had some fun last night." He said as he looked around the room, as it was pretty well trashed.

"Sorry about the mess my lord, admittedly we got a little rowdy." Markys said with a grin on his face. He was not sorry about the mess. It happened to be a very wild session. Probably one of the wildest they have had in a long time. He was proud as he looked at his darling vampire goddess who had multiple bite marks on her. Rae, however, blushed a little.

"What's going on my lord?" Markys asked as he was adjusting himself.

"So this is what's been happening. As the two of you know, the night we had the attack, Natylie and Loghan were nowhere to be found, which in such a case is unacceptable. We have tried to summon Loghan to no avail so he is now considered a threat to this coven."

"How did Natylie take it?" Rae was curious.

"She was heartbroken and angry. And before you even ask, we gave her a choice. She could either remain a Lycan where she would undoubtedly be judged for the rest of her life until she fled as well, or opt for a complete blood flush and transfusion to remove all remaining traces of the Lycan gene and turn her into a vampire." William explained.

Rae looked confused for a moment, "You can do that?" her mind was completely blown. She had only read about it but it was only done way back when, when the risk wasn't so high. "How did it go?"

"Natylie? Could you come in here please?" William called for her and Natylie walked through the door.

"Holy shit!" Markys said shortly. "Was there any complications?" he asked.

"No, I took the necessary precaution to give her a powerful sedative and let the blood do its work. It took a couple of nights but everything went perfectly fine." William replied.

Natylie's transformation suited her. She almost looked like a completely different person. She looked tougher in the sense that her sweet disposition seemed to be buried away. Her hair was now a deep red instead of blonde, her eyes were an emerald green, her complexion was completely flawless, her physique was a bit more feminine than it used to be.

"Natylie... you're fucking gorgeous." Rae said with a smile.

"Eat your heart out Loghan..." Natylie said. She felt so empowered. She loved the idea of not being a Lycan anymore.

"So that's that and I will see you around." William said and he left the room. Natylie stayed behind.

She paused for a moment and looked at both Rae and Markys. "Have a little fun did we?"

Just then Ville walked into the living room as well.

"Really?" Rae said with disbelief. "I get that this is the living room but I mean, I'm kinda naked under this sheet here.

"Here let me help you." Ville offered. He glanced at Markys, who glanced back at him. He knew Ville wasn't going to try anything. Ville helped Rae up off the floor so that she would fall over had she stepped on the sheet the wrong way. She looked around the living room for her underwear and clothes. Ville found her tank top and pants and he was slightly confused as to where her bra was.

"I wasn't wearing one last night Ville." She said coyly.

"Oh..." it was the only word he could get out.

"Markys my love,"

"Yes my goddess?"

"Where is my thong?"

Markys looked down at his foot. He laughed at the fact that her thong was still double wrapped around his ankle.

"Great way to stretch it out my dear." She said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Markys just smiled at her. He was giving her the look like he wanted to go for round two, but alas things had to be dealt with.

Ville held up the sheet as Rae got dressed. "Well that was a turn of events I definitely was not expecting to happen." She said as she quickly put herself together.

"I have to say though Natylie, you look much hotter as a vampire than you did a Lycan." Ville reassured.

Natylie blushed a little when he said this. She secretly had a crush on him for the longest time even though she was with Loghan.

"The one thing that blows my mind is that Loghan totally left me here to rot and take the fall for him. He played me so well. I never thought he could pull something like that."

"Well, I guess you learned your lesson in any sense of the word. However I had a feeling something was up every time he backed out of any kind of fight except for when we went out to find Markys a couple weeks ago."

"Uh oh, I sense girl talk..." Markys said.

Markys gave Rae a long passionate kiss before he and Ville left the room.

William was looking for Aaron and while doing so he ran into Lytasha who happened to be wandering around the house again. "Who are you?" she asked.

He gave her a long look before speaking as he had never done well with teenagers. They had caused him a lot of grief in the past when he had to deal with young vampires. Reckless, straight-minded individuals... "I am William. Aaron awakened me a couple of nights ago. Who are you young lady?"

"I am Lytasha, Raychyl's little sister." She replied with a smile on her face.

He found Lytasha to be quite adorable. "Ah yes you were the one who was attacked a couple weeks ago and brought here. I see your sister made to the decision to make you immortal? How are you enjoying it so far?"

"It's ok I suppose. I'm only fifteen years old so how much trouble could I get into?"

"Lots. Trust me on that but promise me that you will not give in to your urges and go on a reckless killing spree. You could get into a lot of trouble for feeding on the living you know."

Lytasha was quite confused but didn't really care. William looked up and noticed Raychyl coming down the hallway. "Lytasha, what are you doing?" Raychyl asked.

"I was just wandering around the house until I bumped into William."

Raychyl looked back at William and quickly apologized for any disrespect. "Raychyl, it's ok no need to be formal."

"It's just out of respect, my lord."

"Anyway, where is Aaron? Him and I need to discuss some things." He inquired.

"He's in his room." She answered and then all of a sudden she felt a wave of embarrassment come over her. She wasn't sure what he was about to say next.

"Thank you and I will see you around." William walked away and Lytasha and Raychyl looked at each other.

"What did he talk to you about?" Raychyl asked.

"He told me that I am forbidden to feed on the living because it's quite troublesome."

Raychyl looked at her sister sideways, "You've been reading the dictionary again haven't you?" she laughed.

"What the hell else am I supposed to do around here? It's so boring? How can you stand it?"

"Most of the time I just go for a walk."

William approached Aaron's bedroom door and knocked. "Aaron?"

"Come on in."

"I'd rather not. Can you meet me downstairs in the den?"

Aaron really didn't want to discuss anything tonight. He was getting tired of being the one who was sort of in charge. He now knew how Markys felt.

"So? What did you need to discuss?" Aaron said as he entered the den.

"I wanted to let you know that the transformation was a success." William answered.

Aaron was in disbelief. In any sense he didn't really care. "Ok, so what then?"

"I feel that we can keep this place as a safe refuge and offer the option to those who don't want to be a Lycan anymore..." William trailed off watching Aaron's expressions. He could tell that he wasn't interested in having this conversation. "You know Aaron, running this coven is your job now and I know that you have been seeing Raychyl, but you should know that I don't have a problem with it."

"What's your point?" Aaron was starting to get irritated.

"I've summoned the Magistrate because as you know Lukas is still alive.

Aaron had almost forgotten about Lukas. "So I guess we will learn about his fate then."

"More than likely the Magistrate will have him executed. Any word from Loghan?"

"Not that I know of, Markys would likely know."

As Natylie and Rae were chit chatting, Natylie noticed that Rae was beginning to fall asleep. "Long night?"

"A little bit. Don't tell anyone even though Ville and obviously Markys already know cause I can get into some major trouble for it, but I indulged a little bit the other night and ended up feeding on someone who had ecstasy in their blood."

Natylie's jaw dropped. "You fed on the living?"

"We aren't supposed to, it's against the rules. If the Magistrate found out Markys and I would probably be chained up, deemed vicious against the coven and society. It was harmless though. I wanted to have a little fun."

"And?" Natylie was super curious, as she wasn't sure if she could pull half the things that Markys and Rae did.

"I got everything I needed and more... but I need to go rest now, I'll probably be asleep for a whole day maybe two. Goodnight Natylie."

The next night, Markys had rolled over and Rae was not next to him. He was far too groggy to get up so ended up falling back asleep.

Rae was sitting out in the backyard, staring up at the moon that hung over head. Her head was empty. Not a single thought betrayed the quiet in her mind. There was a warm breeze out this evening. She enjoyed her moments of solitude as they were far and few between... the one thing she hated about living in a coven is that you are truly never left alone. She played with the grass beneath her. It was damp but she didn't seem to care much at all. She lay back flat on the ground and tried to count every star that was in her visibility. Rae closed her eyes and quietly drifted away, hoping that no one would disturb her.

Ville was wandering the house as he usually did every night when he bumped into to Aaron and William. "What's going on?" he asked.

"The Magistrate is on his way here with the Council." Aaron answered.

"Alright well I will just disappear for a while and stay out of your way."

When the Magistrate finally made his appearance, he didn't have to knock on the door. Aaron knew he was coming and opened the door for him. It was the last face he expected to see...

"Justin? _You_ are a Magistrate now?" Aaron was beyond confused.

"Looks that way doesn't it? Looks like you are still an errand boy..." he replied sneering.

"Fine, let's get this over with then..."

Aaron and Justin had history and not a pleasant one. They used to be well behaved when they would cross each other's path but ever since the one night when he and Justin were out, they got unexpectedly swarmed by a horde of Lycans and Justin just left him there to die.

Everyone proceeded downstairs to accuse Lukas of his crimes but when they got there the chains were broken and Lukas was gone.

"Oh just fucking wonderful..." Aaron mumbled. He knew just where this was going to go.

Justin turned to Aaron, "You let him go didn't you?"

"Please... If I wanted to deal with him, surely I would have pulled his head right off his shoulders for what he had done if not for torturing him first until he begged for death."

"Could anyone else here have let him go?"

"I assure you, Justin that no one here even wanted to go near him so why would they set him free?"

Justin eyed him one last time, "Well if that's the case then I guess we are done here."

Aaron and William saw Justin and the Council to the door and they left without saying so much as a goodbye.

"So what do we do now?" Aaron asked.

"Well, the rules state that we cannot punish anyone within the coven inside the compound with the Magistrate's consent along with the Council. We can close that book now and hunt the fucker down. However I am pretty sure I know who set him free..."

Aaron knew he was talking about Loghan. There was no way that Loghan could ever survive on his own outside the compound walls.

"I think we should let Raychyl, Rae and Markys out to find him."

Rae remained in the backyard. She was very content with where she was as no one was bothering her. She did however feel a presence around her. She opened one eye and Markys was staring down at her. "Whatchya doin?" he asked smiling.

Rae remained on the ground. "Clearing my mind. Did you just get up?"

"Yeah. Having Aaron run me around is starting to take a toll on me and I required some rest."

"Are you sure the reason isn't me?" she asked as she watched Markys lay down beside her.

"My love it could never be you. If anything you energize my body, mind and soul." He reached down to hold her hand. He loved the way her hand felt in his.

They both lay there together not saying a word, just content being next to each other. All of a sudden Rae spoke, "We are about to be interrupted."

"Why can't they leave us alone?" Markys growled.

"Because they don't like us being together the way we are. We're too close... at least I can tell you my brother is not fond of it. However, he is too worried about my well being to care about what I want."

"What do want Aaron?" Markys said in a short tone.

"I need you two and Raychyl and maybe Natylie to go hunt Lukas. It seems as though Loghan came back to set him free."

Markys growled again. "For fucksakes Aaron, if you keep running this coven the way you are, the Magistrate is going to have your head on a spike! Where is Raychyl anyway?"

Aaron looked at Markys sideways why he was all of a sudden interested in Raychyl's whereabouts. "She's out with Lytasha."

Lytasha and Raychyl were alone in a park, on the swing set, having their sister time like they used to a long time ago. As they were talking, Lytasha spotted something moving out the corner of her eye.

"Lytasha, what is it?" Raychyl asked. She noticed that her sister was in tune with all her senses.

Raychyl was looking in the same direction as Lytasha but she decided to go check it out. "Stay behind me."

Raychyl disappeared into the darkness with Lytasha not far behind her. All of a sudden there was a bit of struggle to which Lytasha took off running. Lytasha couldn't get back to the compound fast enough and she knew she was being followed by a Cambion.

Lytasha saw a couple of guards and she was yelling at them to open the gate as she was being chased. The guards opened the gate and Lytasha managed to squeeze through the opening. She burst through the doors of the mansion, "RAE! MARKYS! AARON! THEY HAVE HER!" she yelled, panting heavily.

Aaron made the appearance in seconds. Markys followed behind with Rae on his heels.

"Who has her?" Aaron asked.

"The Cambion's... We were at the park and there was some rustling around, she went to check it out and before I knew what was happening, the knocked her out, they took her." Lytasha was having a hard time catching her breath.

"Well I guess we should go get her." Aaron said as he grabbed his coat from the rack by the door.

pg. 17


End file.
